Working Hard by Hardly Working
by Serexion
Summary: Zexion loved clean cut missions. This one was as easy as it could get. Zemyx, challengefic


**Cry as you see my first M-rated fic. Cry hard, cry loud. And then drop me a review. This was written as a challenge in livejournal, entitled "The Zemyx Sex Tour Challenge". I'm sure you can use your imagination. Warning: Heavy adult concepts. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

**Working Hard By Hardly Working**

Clean-cut missions were Zexion's favorite. He loved when he didn't have to fight, lavished when he could manipulate into getting what he wanted, and lusted after De- watching his mission partner do all the work. Besides, it's not like he could do much, anyway. He would hit things with a _book_, for crying out loud. You can't really get lamer than that. And then Demyx, who could make water do _anything _with those nimble fingers, working at the sitar with not a care in the world. It wasn't surprising they got stuck together on missions. Zexion had the brains and Demyx had- something. It certainly wasn't brains.

For example, take the time he charmed a bloodthirsty dog with his homemade pickles. All because Demyx had, of course, decided that there was '_no way he was hurting that poor, innocent firetruck dog, he's just trying to rip your throat out._'

Yes, Demyx. The one person who always managed to screw up any mission. Take when they went to that monster world there, and had to go to some factory and steal some door. Demyx had managed to flood an entire floor, break about three dozen of those other doors, and then proceed to wail "I'M SORRY" at the top of his lungs, bringing even more attention to the trespassers. It wasn't until Zexion amazed some chameleon-like creature with his powers of illusion that the monsters were distracted enough to escape. Needless to say, that mission had failed.

Although Demyx was far from stupid- he had managed to save Zexion from drowning multiple times, and was a good manipulator in his own right- if he wasn't so immature about getting people confused. Zexion never had been good at confusing people. He despised Demyx for it.

That never did stop him, however, from nipping the younger nobody's neck, running his hands down his sides in an almost seductive manner, slipping the cloak off as Demyx sighed into his ear, knowing that he felt nothing but everything was still so _right_, tongues twisting as the blond was pinned against the wall, hips grinding together in a motion that so clearly asked for more as the older nobody teased, manipulating the younger into doing just what he wanted by touching there, and there, and _Zexy please not there_- who, after all, needed mind fuckery when all it took was a poke here, a lick there, a slowly moving finger _right there_-

As it was, this was actually happening in a forest, not a hallway, and Demyx was pinned against a tree, not a wall, but don't deny a guy his fantasies.

"Zex- Zexion!" Demyx gasped, eyes wrenched closed as the older nobody bit at his neck.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we- be getting-"

"What was that?" Zexion nipped at his neck again, and he felt Demyx's hands clench at his arms.

"We- have to- WHA!" Demyx's head snapped back as he felt a hand invade his pants and curl around his erection.

Zexion was the responsible one. He was the one that made sure the mission was done, and done properly.

And he would. Right after he was done with this.

"_Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go-"_

And there went his horny alternate ego. Completely turned off by a septet of short, singing men.

"Not _again.._" Zexion groaned, face hidden in the crook of Demyx's neck, hand still wrapped around his boyfriends cock.

"Z-zexy-"

"Honestally, they're seven short guys, and they live with a _single chick_. Why can't they stop singing for _ten seconds_?" Zexion growled, letting go of Demyx and walking through the trees. Demyx collapsed, Zexion being the only thing that was holding him up.

"Zexion, you can't leave me like this!" Demyx whined, twitching on the ground as he tried to get up.

"IX, we need to go kidnap that god forsaken Princess of Heart. Can we do that, or do you have to inform the superior of how we failed at yet _another_ mission due to your incompetence?"

"But Zzzzex..."

"Come, IX."

Zexion would grow to regret those words later. Had he been turned around, he would have seen the gleam in Demyx's eye and the smirk on his face, how Demyx somehow had got up a little to quickly for someone who had just been left hanging in the middle of a hand job. Maybe he would have worded that sentence a little better.

As it was, he wasn't, he didn't, he did, he didn't, and well, here we are.

"You know, Zexy," Demyx purred, wrapping his arms around his superior's waist, "I can think of plenty of better things to do than follow a bunch of short men to a mine, which is sure to cave in, and then proceed to kidnap a princess of heart that's been poisoned."

"Something more important than our mission?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, seemingly oblivious to the nocturne nuzzling into his neck. "IX, now is hardly the time for intercourse."

"NO, silly, not _intercourse_." Zexion could feel the blond smiling into his neck before he suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, underneath Demyx and laying on something- watery? If the trails of water running up his sides were any indication, he was laying on one of Demyx's clones, which was actually doing a fair job of molesting his neck. "I was thinking more of a threesome with me."

"Number IX-"

"You won't be calling me _that _for long." Demyx smirked and bent down, lips locking onto Zexion's mouth as the clone beneath them started to ease the cloak of Zexion's shoulders, leaving a slight trail of watery kisses on his shoulder blade.

Zexion was responsible. Which is why he would do the same thing Ienzo had to do to get through college- finish this and then bullshit a twenty page report on how the experiment failed.

* * *

"Demyx-" Zexion nuzzled into the younger nobody's neck, ignoring the water running down his back as the clone dissolved. Demyx was pouting.

"How come I _never_ get to top?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, I was sandwiched with your clone on top-"

They didn't notice a short, little man in old-style clothing slipping a note into a file folder that had fallen out of Zexion's cloak.

* * *

Xemnas glared at the mission report. Number nine, he would expect this out of. He was scary when he got mad- which was the only reason he was kept around- but other than that, rather incompetent. But _Zexion_ he expected more out of. He was one of the original members, for crying out loud! He didn't even have to turn the princess into a heartless- she just needed to be kidnapped!

Number Six did, however, get the golden shovel award for writing up twenty pages of bullshit. It explained how Ienzo had made it through college- Xemnas knew from experience that Radiant Garden University's Chemistry professor was a _bitch. _The folder did look rather rumpled, as if the report had been typed up and then shoved into it without a second glance. Rather un-Zexionlike.

He was flipping between pages eight and nine when a square piece of paper fell out of the folder. His eyes scanned it, growing wide.

_To Whom it May Concern-_

_We would appreciate it if you would be a little quieter, as one of our mines caved in earlier due to the noise. And please stop doing impure things with our water supply. Making clones is hardly a good thing to do when you are in the beauty that is nature. We have to drink out of that, you know._

_Signed,_

_The Seven Dwarves_


End file.
